bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shura
Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Kido Prodigy : Master Sealer Expert Strategist Zanpakuto Senshu (僭主, Tyrant): Is the name of Shura's zanpakuto. [[Shikai| Shikai]]: Released with the command "Dominate" Senshu begins shedding its blade before a black and red colored scale-like material begins covering Shura's body in the form of body armor. However, she gains four whip-like protusions on her left arm and her right arm now has a retractable forearm blade. Shikai Special Ability: By swinging her claw, Shura is able to conjure various body parts of a large ethreal dragon. In doing so, she is able to use it to assist herself in battle with her various strikes. Being ethreal, the body parts of the dragon that are summoned aren't easily damaged by an opponent's physical assault. However, when it does managed to get damaged, it is simply sent back to Shura's zanpakuto. In order to use the techniques related to her zanpakuto, Shura must swing her right hand in certain directions that causes the right gauntlet to begin glowing with a bright red light. : Head: Not Yet Revealed : Right Claw: By swinging the claw to the right, a large dragon's talon appears that begins to set everything it strikes ablaze within a blue fire. The flames produced by this claw are also capable of burning away an opponent's spiritual energy if they are resistant to the physical damage of the attack leaving them in a weakened state. : Left Claw: By swinging the claw toward the left, a sturdy arm made up of dragon bone materializes from the ground and acts as a near perfect defense for Shura. Once brought forth, she can whip this arm around in order to protect herself or her allies from attacks or even use it to crush her opponents under the massive weight of the arm. : Wings: By swinging her claw completely horizontally in front of him, Shura is able to conjure a pair of dragon wings that first create a gust of wind to blow back projectile attacks, but then form into a wall of scales protecting her from most attacks. Offensively, she can use these wings in order to produce black flames that can ensnare her target and drain them of their Spiritual Energy. Shura can also use these wings to grant himself a degree of flight mid-combat. : Tail: Slashing downward with her claw, results in Shura creates the tail of the Senshu dragon to wrap around a foe in order to constrict and restrain them while the power and grip strength of the tail crushes their bodies. Once the tail has made contact with an opponent, Shura is then able to begin draining the life from the opponent in orderr to heal her on wounds Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Makiko's Army Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Bleach: The Dark Charter Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Female Category:Females